Tentación
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: Fuck! Era la décima vez en menos de un minuto que de sus finos labios se escapaba esa palabra. ¿Cómo mierda se había metido en esto? Ah…le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Pero quizá y solo quizá no mataría a Emily por emborrachar a Nakayama.


_Fuck._

Era la décima vez en menos de un minuto que de sus finos labios se escapaba esa palabra. ¿Cómo mierda se había metido en_ esto_? Ah…le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Pero, después de todo si ya la tenía así ¿por qué no disfrutar? Juraba que podía oír la risa de Lind en el fondo de su cabeza -acompañado de los tartamudeos de Agito- burlándose de su indecisión.

¿Qué no tenía a Yayoi semi-desnuda aferrándose a su torso? Sí. Esa era su situación actual . Nakayama se aferraba insistentemente a su espalda y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles debajo de él con las mejillas sonrojadas por haber estado bebiendo.

Y él no podía apartarse porque se había liado con las blancas sábanas de su cama. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Valla cosa difícil de explicar igual al motivo por el cual la había llevado a su propio apartamento en lugar de a su casa.

Claro, él era el defensor de la justicia que había evitado que Yayoi terminara haciendo de stripper para Kazu, Ikki y los demás presentes. ¿Sus motivos? Estaba más caliente que todos ellos juntos y de paso estaba _celoso._

Vale, lo admitía quizá la tía estaba buena y él estaba enamorado…no, solo se interesaba en ella más de lo estrictamente necesario. Si eso, porque era completamente imposible que a él, Agito Wanijima, le gustara Nakayama Yayoi su compañera de clase y mecánica de At's

Completamente imposible.

Aunque tomando en cuenta los hechos actuales junto a Lind partiéndose de risa en el fondo de su cabeza podía decirse que estaba perdidamente enamorado aunque no lo admitiera ni hoy, mañana o pasado.

¡Maldita sea la estúpida de Emily por emborrachar a Nakayama!

…..

_-¡Eh Nakayama! – Una Emily totalmente ebria le gritó mientras le ponía enfrente un vaso de líquido amarillo, cerveza sin duda. _

_El panorama era desolador, Ringo e Ikki en una esquina besándose de manera insistente y tocándose demás , Kazu en otra compitiendo con Oniggiri a quien tomaba más latas de cerveza y Simca medio llorando junto a Kururu mientras ambas balbuceaban a cerca de amores frustrados y cosas así mirando a Ikki y Ringo quienes mejor estarían si se buscaban un hotel. _

_-¿Q-Qué pasa? –Preguntó está mirando a su "alegre" amiga y luego al vaso frente a sí –Ehh… ¡bebe un poco! – dijo mientras le picaba el brazo de manera infantil y le miraba suplicante. Yayoi negó sonriendo de manera forzada._

_En cambio en el fondo de la habitación con los pies subidos a la mesa un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de alguien que tenía la mirada clavada en ella pero lo disimulaba con el flequillo. Agito estaba sentado en una silla reclinando esta mientras subía los pies a la mesa, alegando que era una mierda emborracharse como todos. _

_-¡La mierda eres tu pequeño tiburón! –escuchó que Kazu decía mientras se paraba orgulloso de haber bebido más que Oniggiri. Acto seguido se tambaleo rumbo a quien sabe dónde. _

_¿Qué se supone que estaban festejando? ¿Ganar? Siempre lo hacían… ¡Fuck! Él no quería ser partícipe de algo tan sin sentido como eso. _

_Además, dormir le parecía una mejor idea tomando en cuenta lo cansado que estaba, después de todo la especie de fiesta que había en la casa de Ringo era solo porque en un duelo kogarasumaru había resultado triunfador y todos quisieron festejarlo. Más parecía una excusa para reunirse todos y emborracharse hasta el amanecer._

_Aunque estaba seguro que él no era único que creía eso. Podía ver como Nakayama, tímida como era se sentaba de manera sencilla en frente de una mesita y observaba silenciosamente a todos. Al parecer no bebía. _

_¿Qué coño hacía esa mujer para divertirse? ¿Leer un libro? Ah...sabía que le gustaba el cielo , ya se sabe, usar un telescopio y mirar las constelaciones y eso. Quizá alguna vez la invitara al observatorio de la ciudad y…_

_¿Por qué pensaba eso? Agito frunció el ceño y escuchó como Lind comenzaba murmurar cosas parecidas a "estás enamorado pequeño mierdecilla" y Akito le secundaba de manera baja pero sincera. Eso solo hizo que Agito maldijera y cerrara los ojos con fuerza para conciliar el sueño. ¿Quiénes se creían? Él definitivamente NO estaba enamorado y NO lo estaría nunca._

_Así se quedó dormido con los pies subidos a la mesa y la mente rellena de cosas absurdas, esperando que para cuando despertara todos estuvieran tirados en alguna esquina exhaustos tras alguna especie de orgia de tan borrachos que estaban._

_Pero realmente no se hubiera imaginado que al despertar lo que encontraría sería __**eso.**_

_Nakayama se encontraba ahora subida a la mesa, haciendo movimientos demasiado sugerentes mientras guiñaba el ojo y lanzaba besos al aire. Ikki y Kazu, también Onnigiri y Buccha se encontraban babeando el suelo mientras ella poco a poco comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. _

_-¡Vamos Nakayama! ¡Mucha ropa mucha ropa! –esa era la voz de Kururu Summeragi ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba? Incluso Ringo aplaudía al ritmo de la sensual música que había de fondo. _

_¿Pero desde cuando había un equipo de sonido allí? Pero más importante ¿Por qué Nakayama hacía eso? _

_No supo bien que fue lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento pero cuando vio que solo le quedaban el tanga y el sostén además que Simca se levantaba con las intenciones de unirse a ella –aunque ella ya no traía nada encima, Dios ¿Qué pensaba esa mujer?- agarró a Yayoi por la cintura y omitiendo el hecho de que todos comenzaron a abuchearlo y que ella misma le gritaba que la bajara, la sacó de ese lugar. Así como estaba, sin pensar en lo que los transeúntes pensaran al ver a un chico cargando a una chica semi-desnuda en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. _

_Pero él no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento por que al verla así se calentó demasiado y dejó de pensar con la cabeza además que la ira que sentía por las lujuriosas miradas de todos no ayudaba mucho y si, de todos, porque incluso Emily la miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne, eso lo hizo actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. _

_No fue hasta que llegó a su propio departamento e ingresó a su habitación tratando de dejar a Nakayama en su cama que cayó en cuenta sobre que había hecho._

…_.._

La risa de Lind inundaba la mitad de su cabeza, las réplicas de un Akito avergonzado le llenaban la otra mitad y su situación no le ayudaba en nada.

Cuando hubo bajado a Nakayama en su habitación se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, ella estaba borracha y con el juicio nublado. Decía incoherencias pero se veía sexy. _¡Fuck!_

Jamás hubiera pensado que ella se acercaría a él y lo envolvería con sus brazos. Agito pudo jurar que su temperatura corporal subió cinco grados más –si no fueron diez, -A-Agito…- Nakayama había murmurado su nombre. ¡Mierda! Aún borracha era tímida y tartamudeaba y eso _lo calentaba aún más._

Era un maldito.

-Fuck… ¡aléjate de mi mujer!–dijo entre dientes tratando de soltarse de ella mientras la cogía por las muñecas. Ella refunfuñaba como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras la conducía a la cama, a su cama. ¿Por qué no la había llevado a su propia casa? Definitivamente estaba con el juicio totalmente nublado cuando la trajo a la suya.

Claro, nublado por celos y calentura.

-Agito-kun~..-su voz sonó aterciopelada esa vez y los profundos ojos negros se encontraron con los amarillos de él, afilados, traicioneros y opacados por algo que no quería admitir. _Fuck… _Nakayama lanzó una risa y de la nada comenzó a reír – Agito-kun ~ tu ceño está fruncido–dijo mientras una de sus manos la liberó de él y se dirigió al rostro ajeno. Agito se apartó un poco, no había que negar que estaba tan caliente que podría tirar a Nakayama en la cama y _devorarla _para hacer honor a su apodo de tiburón.

Pero no lo haría porque él no estaba enamorado y no quería acostarse con ella tampoco porque él no estaba interesado en ella y no estaba caliente ahora que ella se apartaba de él y trataba de quitarse el tanga…

-¡Nakayama! –gritó entre horrorizado y otras cosas más mientras volvía a cogerle las muñecas y ella lanzaba una risita – Agito-kun~ -volvió a decir. ¿Pero de donde mierda había sacado tanta confianza?.

Agito frunció más el ceño, estaba en una mala situación. Empujó a Nakayama a la cama, dio un paso hacia atrás y le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a mano para cubrirla. Aquella sábana que estaba pulcramente en su cama y ella se rio.

Había estado riendo alegremente todo el puto rato. ¿Efecto del alcohol? Seguramente.

-¡No hagas eso! –ella se quejó y trató de levantarse pero accidentalmente se lió con las sábanas. Cayó al suelo de sentón. Rió nuevamente.

Agito puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella se levantaba pero al lograrlo y tratar de dar dos pasos volvió a tropezar, esta vez él reaccionó antes de que ella callera estrepitosamente al suelo y la agarró quien sabe cómo porque al final ella terminó sobre él.

Palideció en ese momento al sentirla sentada sobre sí mismo. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros y a los costados de su rostro, ella se movió un poco y colocó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de él, Agito sintió su respiración cortarse y se perdió por segundos en los ojos negros de ella, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ella.

Esa no era Nakayama.

Entonces cuando ella intentó besarlo él se negó y olvidando toda necesidad que ahora sentía trató de apartarla de _esa_ parte de su anatomía porque se había sentado justamente allí y sentirla así lo estaba volviendo loco pero ella estaba borracha e incluso él , alguien a quien le interesaba una mierda todo, se sentiría un bastardo si se aprovechaba.

Pero que Nakayama se resistiera y liada con las sábanas como estaba no ayudó mucho ya que al querer apartarse en algún momento ella se hizo hacia atrás, él se levantó un poco y con ella medio forcejeando y haciendo pucheros, producto de su estado etílico, terminaron girando en el suelo de manera extraña.

Oh si, la escena era cómica.

Y ahora se encontraba él arriba de ella con las sábanas blancas enredadas. Nakayama reía y sus mejillas sonrojadas junto a su cabello negro esparcido en el piso dejaban ante él la imagen más provocativa que había tenido de ella.

Yayoi se aferró a la chaqueta negra de cuero que él tenía y entreabrió la boca – Agito-kun~ quiero dormir contigo…-dijo. Él palideció nuevamente ¿Le estaba diciendo que…?

No, no, no …"Adelante mierdecilla, es toda tuya" la voz de Lind se escuchó en los pasillos de su mente y Agito estrechó su mirada mientras analizaba su situación.

Nakayama con su piel de porcelana expuesta totalmente, aferrándose a él y diciéndole _eso_ no le dejaba pensar. Pero al parecer su cuerpo pensaba por si solo porque no supo cuando fue que su rostro se acercó tanto al de ella y sus labios se tocaron. Ella soltó un gemido muy bajito mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello.

Oh eso era la gloria. Sus labios sabían tan dulces, a vainilla, tal como se lo había imaginado tantas veces. Si porque Agito Wanijima había soñado con eso.

Sus manos se dejaron vagar un poco por el largor de las piernas de Nakayama, eran suaves y largas, podía notar que estaban algo tonificadas por estar en el club de atletismo, entonces no soportó más. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella, preso de quien sabe qué tipo de locura, y bajaron poco a poco hasta su cuello, su aliento tibio hizo que la piel de ella se erizara y mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la cabellera azulada de él , Agito mordía su cuello con pasión y toda la desesperación del mundo al sentir que la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse.

Entonces paró en seco. "Está borracha…Agito, está mal sí..." Oh, la suave y ahora demandante voz de Akito resonó en su cabeza, tratando de contenerse se detuvo completamente y miró a la joven de manera penetrante con aquellos ojos que tenía, filosos…demandantes, llenos de libido pero duda. Lo supo, ella estaba borracha y se arrepentiría luego…pero.

_Fuck_ .Nakayama no ayudaba en nada al enredar sus piernas alrededor su cintura. ¿Es que acaso enserio…? -¡Agito-kun! –gritó de repente el abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-¡Yo te quiero! –dijo. Decidido, el tiburón no iba a dejar a su presa escapar.

Porque sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ignoró entonces cualquier comentario de Lind, Akito o cualquier otra personalidad que no conociera y que residiera en su cabeza y se irguió cargando a Nakayama hasta la cama. Ella rió, quizá estaba borracha pero aún estaba consciente y por todos los dioses, quería eso.

Agito no se contuvo, colocó a Nakayama en la cama y la besó. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca de la manera más salvaje que pudo y sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, escucharía su nombre esa noche entre suspiros mil y un veces.

La poca ropa que le quedaba a ella terminó hecha girones en alguna parte de la habitación y la ropa de Agito arrugada entre las sábanas.

Recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de ella, con desesperación, brusquedad, deseo, todo a la vez. Ella gimió con cada roce que hubo, cada vez que sus labios succionaban su seno y ella jalaba su cabello azulado. Entonces, cuando hubo llegado el momento, él no fue gentil porque jamás había sido amable con nadie y ella lo sabía.

Por lo que las lágrimas de ella bajaron por sus mejillas y él las lamio buscando reconfortarla. Sus cuerpos se llenaron de sudor y la habitación de gemidos ahogados por besos apasionados.

Y una vez ambos llegaron al clímax, Nakayama se durmió en dos segundos aferrándose al cuerpo de Agito quien no hizo más que soltar su ya tan conocida expresión mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de su cama.

Quizá y solo quizá, no mataría a Emily por haber emborrachado a Nakayama.

* * *

¡Hola! Alguien nueva se atreve a formar parte de Fanfiction...bueno no tan buena, ya había subido algunos fic's con otra cuenta antes, así que si véis por ahí KanadeAoiTenshi o algo así xD esa fui yo alguna vez~ PERO por motivos del destino he decidido renovarme un poco , quizá valla subiendo aquellos escritos que tenía en esa cuenta también, así que no os asustéis ni nada parecido.

Uhm...eso~ ¿Rewiews? Creo que esta historia me quedó bonita~


End file.
